gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sengoku Iori Vs. Sakura Shinnojou
Sengoku Iori Vs. Sakura Shinnojou is a battle between Sengoku Iori of the Ogame School and Sakura Shinnojou of the Ogame School. Prologue Shin is training by cutting a small rock twice, which Iori suddenly appears behind Shin and compliments Shin for his skills. Iori then asks why Shin called him out here, which Shin says that Iori knows the reason why Iori is here. Iori then asks if they are going to do this, which Shin reply that they are going to decide who will be the next leader of the Ogame School. Shin then says that he will win because Iori is not worthy of being the leader of the Ogame School, which Iori responds he knows how Shin has felt for 5 years and that he is excited that the match will turn into a death match between them. Shin then tells Iori that Iori is not worthy of being leader, which Iori says that he is only interested in fights that interest him. Shin then says that Iori told him the says thing 5 years ago, and that he can't overlook anyone who oppose or betray's the school. Shin the says that Iori will one day abandon the school, and then says that Iori is not worthy of being the leader again. Iori responds by saying that he is not going to bow down to someone weaker them him and that if Shin wants to be the leader then he will have to beat him even if it cost him his life. Shin then says that that was his intent from the start and takes a stance. Battle Shin then charges at Iori, which Iori thinks about how Shin is fast. Shin then thinks about how he will finish this fast and attacks with Gurensen. Iori is then cut and is surprised about what Shin is starting off with, which Shin thinks about how the cut wasn't deep enough. Iori then says that its been a long time since someone has wounded him and attacks. Shin then blocks the attack but his sword is cracked, and thinks about how much power that one handed slash had. Shin then thinks about how he would be done for if he was hit and backs off. Iori then thinks about how Shin was able to block his slash, and then charges at Shin using Shidensen. Shin then thinks about how he can't tells when one technique end and begins, and that Iori is strong. Shin then draws his second sword and thinks that Iori is not an opponent that can be defeated without being truly prepared to kill. Shin and Iori then attack, which they think that they will be victorious. Masato and Kosaburo then encounter the battle after picking mushroom, which they wonder why they are battling. Iori then compliments Shin for blocking his attack, which Shin think about how he is just starting and attacks. Iori then backs off and says that he would be dead if he were to attack with brute force. Kosaburo then asks if they should stop them, which Masato says that he is not good enough too and for Kosaburo to go get Kamedenbou. Iori then asks if Shin wants to make the first move or should he, which Shin says that he doesn't care and thinks about how much force each attack Iori has. Shin then thinks about how he has to knock Iori off balance and attacks. Shin then attacks with a Gekirin from below, which Iori notices and barely dodges but gets his neck cut. Iori then attacks but Shin dodges with Kagenui and counters with Hibashira. Iori then barely dodges again, and is able to cut Shin over his eye. Iori then says that its been a while since he had such a prickly fight, which Shin says that same. Shin then says that Iori and Jinsuke are the same and that its Jinsuke strength that had destroyed the school. Iori responds how it was inevitable that it was going to happen and that it was tessai's weakness that resulted in the destruction of the school. Shin then says that Iori hasn't changed and then takes a stance. Masato, who is still watching, thinks about how much of an incredible battle it is, and that Kosaburo should hurry up before one of them dies. Iori then thinks about how Shin is getting into the zone, which Shin says that Iori is strong, but he can't forgive Iori. Shin continues to says how Iori did nothing to stop Jinsuke from destroying the school and that he deems Iori unworthy. Iori then tells Shin to come, which Shin then attacks. Iori then notices that Shin's sword has disappeared from his field of vision and that Shin is attacking with Rinkaiten. Shin is then shocked when Iori is able to block the attack, but Iori's sword broke and that his arm is wounded. Iori then compliments Shin and thinks about how he is going to finish it, and attacks with Kosen Mutou. Shin is then pushed back, and says that its not over yet. Iori then thinks about how Shin still took some damage even through Shin had jump back. Both then thinks about how the next attack with be the finishing blow. Aftermath Masato, who is still watching the battle, notices that the battle will be soon and hope that Kosaburo gets back soon. Kosaburo then returns with Kamedenbou and Kamedenbou stops the match. Kamedenbou then informs them that he will decide who will be the next leader of the Ogame School. Trivia *This battle is to decide who will be the next leader of the Ogame School. *Renkaiten is revealed in this battle. *Kosen Mutou is revealed in this battle. Category:Battle